From: Unknown Number
by slythatheart
Summary: Written as a submission for Smythofsky Week: Day 1 Flirting/UST . This is just short and silly. Dave receives a text from an unknown number.


**This was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #1 Theme - Flirting/UST) on tumblr. Thanks to SolariaLunar21 for looking over this for me. Please review!  
**

* * *

**From: Unknown Number**

_From: Unknown number (Sat 19/5 8:19pm)_  
Are you coming to Scandals tonight?

_To: Unknown number (Sat 19/5 8:22pm)_  
whos this

_From: Unknown number (Sat 19/5 8:23pm)_  
Who do you think it is?

_From: Unknown number (Sat 19/5 8:24pm)_  
Better yet, who do you want it to be?

_From: Unknown number (Sat 19/5 8:31pm)_  
Fine, don't play along. God you're boring. It's Sebastian.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:35pm)_  
how did u get my #

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:37pm)_  
Oh, please don't tell me you use text-speak. Please.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:38pm)_  
srsly how did u get my #

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:42pm)_  
I thought you knew how to speak English, Bear Cub. The words you are looking for are "seriously", "you" and "number".

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:38pm)_  
r u gonna tell me or not

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:42pm)_  
Ugh, fine. Continue with your illiterate ways. I got "ur #" from your Facebook account info.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:43pm)_  
ur not on my FB

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:45pm)_  
I don't need to be. Your account and info are public. Your privacy settings must be atrocious. You should probably change that, by the way.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:46pm)_  
shit thnx

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:47pm)_  
Well?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:47pm)_  
well wat

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:48pm)_  
Are you coming to Scandals tonight?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:48pm)_  
oh prolly not y

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:51pm)_  
Because it's boring here tonight and I need someone to entertain me. PS. Prolly is NOT a word, and punctuation is your friend.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:52pm)_  
y me? and fck off its only txt

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:53pm)_  
Why not you? Ooh…you had a question mark that time, nice work. Baby steps.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:54pm)_  
coz u think im fat & look like Libberachy

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:55pm)_  
First of all, his name was Liberace. You just lost gay points. And I was kidding.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:56pm)_  
i dun think u were

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:56pm)_  
I was just teasing, promise.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 8:58pm)_  
fine then y me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:01pm)_  
I already told you: why not?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:03pm)_  
thats not a proper answer

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:04pm)_  
And you aren't using proper English.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:04pm)_  
fck u Seb

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:05pm)_  
Maybe if you dress nicely.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:08pm)_  
wait wat

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:10pm)_  
Never mind, just come to Scandals.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:11pm)_  
i dunno

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:12pm)_  
Come on…I'll make it worth your while.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:12pm)_  
wat do u mean

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:13pm)_  
You can't be THAT innocent.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:14pm)_  
r u flirting with me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:15pm)_  
Come to Scandals and you'll find out.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:16pm)_  
r u flirting with me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:18pm)_  
Oh for…yes. I am flirting with you. Now come to Scandals.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:18pm)_  
y

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:20pm)_  
Why do you think?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:21pm)_  
i dunno

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:23pm)_  
You're fucking with me, aren't you?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:25pm)_  
maybe ;)

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:26pm)_  
You are going to pay for that.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:27pm)_  
how

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:27pm)_  
How what?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:29pm)_  
how am I gunna pay

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:31pm)_  
Are you trying to get me to sext you?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:31pm)_  
lol

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:32pm)_  
I'll take that as a yes. When did you get so interesting, Bear Cub?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:33pm)_  
when did u get so interested

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:34pm)_  
Touché.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:35pm)_  
wat r u gunna do

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:36pm)_  
To make you pay? Or if you come to Scandals?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:37pm)_  
both

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:39pm)_  
I can't give away all my secrets. But if you come to Scandals you won't regret it. PS. Wear that tight black shirt you wore a few weeks ago. Super hot.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:41pm)_  
i didnt no u noticed my clothes

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:42pm)_  
Just wear it.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:44pm)_  
r u really horny & just wanna hookup or wat

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:44pm)_  
Just come along.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:46pm)_  
r u just horny or do u like me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:47pm)_  
Are you serious? We'll talk about it when you get here, not by text message.

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:48pm)_  
im not coming unless u tell me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:52pm)_  
Do I really need to spell it out? Did you completely miss the fact that I Facebook stalked you to get your phone number?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:54pm)_  
so u do like me

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 9:58pm)_  
I don't even know if that's a statement or a question. Just come to Scandals. Wear the tight black shirt.

_From: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 10:00pm)_  
We can talk when you get here and I promise to do unmentionable things to your body. Unless you aren't interested?

_To: Sebastian (Sat 19/5 10:01pm)_  
be there soon

* * *

_To: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:37pm)_  
i cant believe u changed ur name in my fone

_From: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:39pm)_  
I can't believe you mangle the English language via text.

_To: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:42pm)_  
is that ne way 2 talk 2 ur boyfriend

_From: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:43pm)_  
I don't know, babe. That's not something I have lots of experience in.

_To: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:45pm)_  
well its not very nice

_From: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:46pm)_  
Do you want me to make it up to you? My parents are out of town all weekend.

_To: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:49pm)_  
coming

_From: Sebastian-The-Sex-God (Fri 25/5 6:50pm)_  
Not yet, but you will be.


End file.
